Hilo rojo del destino
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: El hilo rojo del destino… un hilo que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias… El hilo se tensará o se enredará, pero nunca, NUNCA se romperá… / AU Rivaille x Eren


**Um bueno, que decir? Ah sí! Por qué mierda estoy publicando un Riren? O_o cada día hago cosas más raras! xD amo la pareja pero no sé si escribiré más de ellos, la personalidad de Rivaille me torturó a base de bien! xDDDDDDD**

**Ejem, bueno, esto es para un concurso de one-shots de esta pareja (de echo creo que ya acabó el plazo, pero da igual xD) y también va dedicado a Lucy! *-* Feliz cumple atrasado! he tardado una semana más de lo esperado, pero entiende... estaba trabajando y no tenía tiempo! ): intentaré ser más puntual! XD Espero que te guste :33**

**Bien, no tengo más que decir, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría a mí xD), son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**El hilo rojo del destino**

_El hilo rojo del destino… un hilo que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias… El hilo se tensará o se enredará, pero nunca, NUNCA se romperá…_

—Tienes que estar bromeando, Jeager…

La voz de Jean Kirschtein resonó por toda el aula. Los alumnos miraron en dirección hacia donde estaba Jean y, cuando vieron que estaba con Eren, le dieron poca importancia y siguieron recogiendo sus cosas para irse a casa. Eran tan típicas las peleas entre ambos.

Eren le miró de reojo, evidentemente molesto.

—¿Ah? ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Acaso querías algo más? —preguntó sin ánimos, estaba cansado, tenía sueño y un montón de trabajos atrasados con los que tendría que ponerse pero ya… aunque eso a Jean no parecía importarle. Bueno, no lo culpaba, si Jean estuviera en su situación, también le importaría una mierda.

—Empiezo a dudar de esa "capacidad" que tienes de ver el hilo rojo ese —soltó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Eren rodó sus ojos y comentó:

—Mira, no es culpa mía que no estés satisfecho con el resultado ¿vale?

Jean lo miró enfurecido y gruñó algo ininteligible, cosa que a Eren no le preocupó en lo más mínimo.

—¿Cómo voy a estar conectado con… Marco? —acabó preguntando con un claro sonrojo en las mejillas, Eren tuvo que poner una mano sobre su boca para que no viera la sonrisa divertida que acababa de poner—. Es ridículo… ¡es mi mejor amigo!

Eren soltó un soplido y dijo:

—También dicen que las cosas paranormales no existen y, créeme, soy capaz de ver ese estúpido hilo rojo… ¡si no lo quieres aceptar no es mi problema! ¡Pero deja que me marche!

Jean chasqueó la lengua, pero al final se hizo un lado y dejó pasar a su compañero de clase. En realidad creía de verdad que Eren podía ver el hilo rojo del destino que conectaba a las personas, pero no podía evitar pensar que se estaba burlando de él.

—¿Qué te dijo Eren?

La pregunta de un sonriente Marco solo hizo que Jean sintiera como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Estúpido Eren Jeager y su estúpida habilidad.

—Nada especial, nada de importancia. Vamos —dijo Jean intentando permanecer tranquilo y saliendo del aula, aunque en su voz había un tinte de preocupación que Marco no fue capaz de notar. El pelinegro le miró y después se encogió de hombros, siguiéndole hasta fuera. Estaba acostumbrando al comportamiento raro de su amigo.

…

—Te tardaste, Eren. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Eren al oír a Mikasa… su sobreprotección a veces le agobiaba demasiado. Soltó un suspiro y miró a Armin, que estaba al lado de la pelinegra sonriendo algo nervioso.

—Quería ir a ver qué pasaba, pero le dije que todo estaba bien —dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo.

Eren volvió la vista a Mikasa.

—¿Dónde estaba? En el aula. ¿Qué ha pasado? Nada especial, Jean solo me preguntó con quien estaba unido su hilo rojo, punto —respondió cortante, no quería ser grosero con su media hermana, pero ella también sabía que estaba cansado y no había dormido mucho por adelantar trabajos… y aún le faltaban unos cuantos. Ahora se lo pensaría dos veces antes de ponerse a hacer el vago en vez de llevarlo todo al día—. Es mejor irnos.

Mikasa bajó la mirada algo dolida por la respuesta de Eren y él no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal, así que puso una mano sobre su cabeza y acarició un poco su cabello.

—¿Eh? —soltó Mikasa inconscientemente mientras miraba a su medio hermano. Él sonrió y susurró:

—De verdad, no ha pasado nada, todo está bien.

Ella asintió feliz al ver que no se había enfadado con ella.

…

Las leyendas urbanas del hilo rojo no eran más que suposiciones tontas de la gente, diciendo que no existía tal hilo y que, si existía, era una tontería, ya que era invisible y no podían verlo… ¿entonces para que lo tenían si no podían encontrar a su media naranja por si solos? El hilo rojo del destino, solo se convirtió en eso… en leyenda.

Pero desde que era pequeño, todos supieron que Eren era especial y, cómo no, el mismo Eren también lo sabía. Él nació con la extraña habilidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino que conectaba a la gente. A Eren le parecía divertido… pero solo al principio. Después resultó ser un verdadero fastidio. Podía ver el hilo de todas las personas que veía: de Mikasa, de Armin, del fastidioso de Jean, incluso del director del instituto y el de sus propios padres que, gracias a la suerte, sus hilos estaban unidos.

Pero su habilidad tenía algo "defectuoso". Podía ver los hilos de todos… menos el suyo propio. Miró varios días en su mano, esperando encontrar ese carmesí hilo que brillaba con fuerza, ya fuera tensado o enredado, no le importaba… pero nunca aparecía. Y eso, en cierto modo, le preocupaba. ¿Significaba que estaba destinado a estar solo?

De camino al instituto era todo lo mismo, igual todos los días. Solo con una única diferencia… las ojeras de Eren eran cada vez más marcadas. Mikasa le había hecho un trabajo, sin Eren ser consciente de eso, claro, y lo tuvo que aceptar para que ella no se sintiera mal por el esfuerzo que había hecho. Sin embargo, le quedaban aún dos trabajos.

—_Maldita historia y la madre que la parió… _—pensó el chico, caminando como un sonámbulo por la calle. Mikasa ya le había preguntado más de cien veces si estaba bien, pero él ya no sabía que responder para que estuviera tranquila.

—¿De verdad estás bien, Eren? —preguntó Armin esta vez, él también se veía preocupado. Eren lo miró de reojo mientras entraban en el instituto, no sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que parecía un oso panda con sus ojeras… lloró internamente pensando eso.

—Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Mikasa… solo tengo sueño, nada más y…

Eren paró de hablar al notar un choque contra su pecho. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero logró mantenerse en pie gracias a Mikasa. Se sobó el pecho un poco y susurró:

—Lo… —sus palabras se cortaron cuando vio unos fríos e inexpresivos ojos mirarle con molestia. Sin saber porque, un escalofrío le azotó todo el cuerpo y le observó bien. Era un hombre más bajo que él, pero se notaba que era mayor en edad, lo que más impactaban eran esos ojos negros que parecían perforarle—. ¡Ah! ¡L-Lo siento!

—Tch, mocoso… —gruñó por lo bajo el otro mientras pasaba por el lado de Eren con molestia. El menor frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás, donde se había ido ese hombre. Mikasa y Armin le estaban esperando para ir a clase y él iba a ponerse a caminar, cuando notó algo.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron con impresión y se quedó congelado en el sitio. Daba igual en que mano mirara, en la derecha o en la izquierda. En ninguna de las manos de ese hombre podía ver el hilo rojo que todos tenían. ¿Por qué?

—_¿Por qué yo… no se lo puedo ver?_

—¡Eren, vamos! —exclamó Armin para llamar su atención, cosa que consiguió. El castaño miró en dirección a su amigo y a su media hermana y susurró:

—Eh… ah sí, vamos…

Eren caminó sin ánimos de nuevo y con esa duda retumbándole en la mente. Ahora resultaba que no solo no podía ver su hilo, sino también el de aquel tipo con el que había chocado. Eso ya era muy raro.

—_¿Me tiene que pasar esto poco antes de que finalice el instituto? La vida me odia… _—pensó el chico con un acentuado tic en la ceja izquierda. Armin solo le miró con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza.

—Oye Eren —le llamó Armin, quería que su amigo despejara sus pensamientos y lo dejara de un lado, conociéndole y por la cara que estaba poniendo, seguro que se estaría rompiendo la cabeza por algún trabajo o asunto personal—. ¿Sabes que vamos a tener un substituto de matemáticas?

Eren se sentó en su asiento en cuando oyó a Armin decir eso y levantó la cabeza en dirección a su amigo, que tomaba asiento a su lado. Mikasa se sentaba en el asiento de delante.

—¿Un nuevo profesor? ¿Y Pixis-sensei?

—Creo haber escuchado que tuvo un accidente de coche —dijo Armin—. Lo que sí sé es que está en el hospital con la pierna rota.

—Um… vaya —susurró el chico decepcionado, tenía que admitir que la asignatura de Pixis nunca se le dio bien, de hecho era el peor de la clase en las matemáticas, pero el hombre siempre fue amable y atento con él, preocupado para que subiera sus notas… pero tenía que admitirlo, era un negado para las matemáticas. En realidad le caía bastante bien.

—No sé cómo será el nuevo —comentó Mikasa de manera inexpresiva, mirando en dirección a la puerta del aula. Armin sonrió.

—Espero que sea un buen hombre, aunque de momento no tengo problemas para matemáticas.

La mente de Eren, sin querer, plasmó la imagen de aquel hombre con el que había chocado. Por un momento, pensó que sería el profesor nuevo de matemáticas, pero después meneo la cabeza en señal de quitar eso de la cabeza… seguramente se confundía. Soltó un suspiro cuando se recordó que no pudo ver su hilo rojo, así que dejó de pensar eso.

—_Seguramente no lo vi porque estoy cansado… _—pensó mientras miraba las manos de Armin y Mikasa… los hilos rojos de ambos brillaban con fuerza y podía verlos perfectamente.

…

Eren sintió en su costado izquierdo el séptimo codazo del día. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se mantuvo rígido para atender a la clase. Miró de reojo a Armin, agradeciéndole con la mirada. El timbre sonó de un momento a otro, ahorrando que Eren se siguiera durmiendo en clase de filosofía.

—Eren, será mejor que vayas a casa a descansar —comentó Mikasa—. Puedo acompañarte si quieres, estamos a tiempo de salir aún.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Eren sorprendido—. ¿De qué hablas Mikasa? Estoy bien, es verdad que tengo sueño, pero pasé situaciones peores… no te preocupes de verdad.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Armin—. Te recuerdo que te has dormido siete veces en la clase de filosofía.

Una gota de nerviosismo bajó por la cabeza de Eren.

—Estoy seguro, todo está bien —susurró por lo bajo, pero sus párpados pesaban como plomo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que le nuevo profesor entrara por la puerta. Todos se quedaron quietos y observando con atención, y algunos con algo de sorpresa, al profesor que acababa de entrar.

Dejó los libros sobre la mesa sin ningún cuidado y miró hacia sus nuevos alumnos con seriedad. Armin y Mikasa se quedaron sorprendidos mientras que Eren, sin haberlo visto, seguía perdido en su mundo intentando no dormirse.

Armin puso una mano sobre el hombro de Eren para llamar su atención.

—Eh Eren, ¿no fue ese hombre contra el que chocaste antes? —preguntó por lo bajo para no le oyeran.

Eren miró a su amigo confundido y después hacia delante. Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión al ver a ese hombre de nuevo y después miró rápidamente hacia sus manos. No, seguía sin ver ningún hilo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía verlo?

Los alumnos guardaron silencio al ver como el nuevo profesor se ponía delante del escritorio. Una mirada fría fue suficiente para que todos tragaran duro, Eren no fue una excepción… la que fue la excepción fue Mikasa, quien no le convencía.

—Soy vuestro nuevo profesor de matemáticas hasta que acabe el curso. No quiero tonterías en mi clase, si veo que alguien se intenta pasar por gracioso, le aseguro que lo pasará mal —afirmó con voz fría, los alumnos se estremecieron.

—_Esto… es extraño, es como si fuera un espartano _—pensó Eren horrorizado, ese hombre imponía demasiado, a pesar de ser más bajo que la mayoría de sus alumnos.

—Me llamo Rivaille, y eso es todo —acabó por decir mientras bajaba la mirada y abría el libro de matemáticas. Los alumnos le miraron extrañados, se notaba que ese profesor no estaba acostumbrado a socializar mucho, muchos se preguntaron si estaría casado—. ¿Quién es el peor alumno de matemáticas de este curso?

La pregunta de Rivaille cogió desprevenidos a todos. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo desde la pregunta hasta que todos, absolutamente todos, señalaron a una persona de cabello castaño y ojos verdes: Eren Jeager.

Este no cabía en su asombro al ver que Mikasa y Armin también le señalaban.

—_¿Q-Qué? ¡Traidores! _—pensó el castaño mirando enfurecido a su hermanastra y a su mejor amigo. ¿No se suponía que Mikasa le defendía? ¿No se suponía que Armin le apoyaba? ¿Dónde estaba esa defensa y ese apoyo cuando lo necesitaba? Mierda.

—Tu nombre —ordenó Rivaille mirándole fijamente. Eren se levantó de su asiento como una bala y se puso rígido.

—A-Ah sí… Eren Jeager…

—Ven aquí ahora mismo.

La orden de Rivaille hizo que Eren se tensara, sin embargo no tardó en reaccionar e ir junto a su profesor, que marcaba algo en su libro de matemáticas, el mismo que tenían los alumnos.

—¿S-Sí? —preguntó el castaño nervioso, temblaba un poco, ese hombre parecía peligroso y no parecía conveniente hacerlo enfadar. Rivaille le miró y le extendió el libro, en el cual aparecía un círculo sobre un ejercicio.

—Haz ese ejercicio, ahora mismo.

Eren tragó saliva, era de trigonometría. Era cierto que estaban dando ese tema, pero al igual que todo relacionado con las matemáticas, él era negado. Suspiró y asintió, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su asiento.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas?

La pregunta de su profesor hizo que se detuviera y le mirara con duda.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que a donde voy? —preguntó Eren con cara de duda—. A mi asiento… a… hacer el ejercicio.

Rivaille endureció la mirada y Eren temió por su vida, ya que puso cara de horror mientras un sudor frío escurría por su cara.

—Nunca he dicho que fueras a tu asiento, lo vas a hacer delante de tus compañeros —dijo mientras señalaba el pizarrón.

Eren no cabía en su asombro, pero después tragó saliva y se dirigió con pasos temblorosos hacia la pizarra. ¿Acaso ese hombre quería humillarlo a propósito delante de todos sus compañeros? No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo empezar el primer problema en cuanto lo miró… soltó un suspiro resignado y cogió la tiza, preparado para escribir, pero entonces se detuvo. ¿Escribir el qué? No sabía ni cómo empezar.

—_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer? _—pensaba Eren cada vez más nervioso. Miraba el problema y después para el pizarrón, pero no sabía qué hacer. De repente, se extrañó al ver que empezaba a ver el encerado borroso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Rivaille empezando a molestarse al ver que no hacía nada—. Al menos intenta hacer algo, ¿quieres?

Pero las palabras de su profesor, por alguna razón, le sonaban muy lejanas. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y soltó un quejido de molestia. Sus piernas fallaron cuando sintió todo dar vueltas a su alrededor y lo último que notó fue que su profesor lo sujetaba para que no diera contra el suelo… por un momento llegaría a jurar que pudo ver un destello rojo que unía su mano con la de su profesor.

…

Hanji miraba con curiosidad al chico que tenía delante: Eren Jeager. El chico permanecía durmiendo plácidamente sobre la camilla de la enfermería, ignorante a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La mujer suspiró y puso una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la silla, sin duda alguna podía confirmar con los ojos cerrados el motivo del desmayo de ese chico.

—¿Cómo está?

Una voz la sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con Rivaille, que avanzaba hacia ella con una evidente preocupación que se notaba que quería ocultar. Hanji sonrió tan ampliamente que logró mostrar sus dientes y contestó:

—Pues bien, no tiene nada grave. Solo está agotado… estoy deseando que despierte para que me diga cuantas horas ha dormido esta semana… tengo mucha curiosidad. Apuesto a que no me dice más de cinco.

Rivaille se quedó mirando a Eren, que dormía como si no lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo… quien sabe, quizás era verdad si lo que decía Hanji era cierto. Se sentía incómodo al estar cerca de ese crío, podía notar que en su pecho mantenía una constante preocupación de lo que le podía pasar. ¿Y por qué? No le conocía de nada, solo sabía su nombre y en qué curso iba… además de que era malo en matemáticas y era su tutor. Nada más que eso.

—¿Estás preocupado por él? —preguntó Hanji con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Eso es raro en ti…

—Haz el favor de callarte y haz tu trabajo de enfermera loca.

—No tienes tacto ninguno —se lamentó Hanji—. No me extraña que no tengas éxito entre las mujeres.

Rivaille bufó por lo bajo, tener a una amiga de la infancia trabajando en el mismo sitio que él, y que esa fuera Hanji, era un verdadero fastidio. Iba a contestarle algo cuando notaron que Eren se revolvía en la camilla… estaba despertando.

—Hm… —murmuró por lo bajo el chico, que parecía desorientado mientras abría los ojos. El techo blanco de la enfermería fue lo primero que se topó, su rostro giró a su lado derecho y se encontró con su profesor nuevo de matemáticas, que lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos tan penetrantes. Un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas de Eren y se incorporó lentamente—. ¿Dónde…?

—Estás en la enfermería, Eren —contestó Hanji antes de que Eren acabara la pregunta—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sientes algún tipo de malestar?

Eren se quedó pensando y se chequeó el mismo, pero no sentía ninguna molestia ni nada. Miró a la enfermera del instituto y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —dijo Eren algo bajo. Hanji sonrió ampliamente.

—Dime Eren… ¿cuánto has dormido esta semana?

La pregunta de Hanji dejó desconcertado al chico, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Era ese el motivo por el que se había desmayado? ¿Por falta de sueño?

—Unas cinco horas más o menos —susurró, bajando la cabeza a medida que hablaba.

Hanji sonrió ante la respuesta, estaba segurísima de que Eren le respondería algo parecido. Rivaille le miró fijamente después de oír eso.

—¿Solo cinco horas? ¿Acaso hiciste el vago durante el curso y ahora intentas hacer todos los trabajos al mismo tiempo para entregarlos en la fecha? Patético…

Eren sintió como si varios puñales se clavaran por su espalda, perforándolo… su profesor había acertado. Fuera como fuera, había sido un golpe bajo. Hanji se rió y se sentó en el borde de la camilla de Eren.

—El cuerpo humano necesita descansar, es normal que se resiente si no hacemos que descanse. Lo único que necesitas es reposar y te pasará todo —decía mientras cogía un termómetro—. Aún así, cuando Rivaille te trajo, tenías fiebre. Voy a tomarte la temperatura de nuevo.

Eren asintió algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar y miró sorprendido a su profesor, que le devolvió la mirada con una ceja alzada. ¿Su profesor le había traído hasta la enfermería? ¿En serio? Era extraño, pero sentía una enorme felicidad invadirle el pecho mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—_¿P-Por qué me estoy comportando como una adolescente enamorada? _—pensó Eren horrorizado al darse cuenta de sus acciones. Hanji sacó el termómetro de debajo del brazo de Eren cuando este pitó y lo miró.

—Tienes 36,5º… nada fiebre, ya puedes salir de la cama.

Eren asintió y se levantó de la cama, con la penetrante mirada de su profesor encima de él.

—Jeager… —llamó el hombre, haciendo que el chico se enderezara al oír la voz de su profesor. Tragó saliva algo nervioso y le miró.

—¿S-Sí, sensei?

—También he estado esperando aquí por ti para hablar contigo sobre la asignatura. He estado revisando los exámenes que hiciste hasta ahora y las pruebas… —habló con voz monótona el hombre, haciendo que el chico se pusiera más y más nervioso—. Son un desastre, realmente eres un negado y un inútil para las matemáticas.

Un aura azul cubrió el cuerpo del chico y miró a su profesor horrorizado. En realidad ya sabía que era un inútil para las matemáticas, pero oírlo de esa manera le había tocado fondo, más cuando se estaba esforzando tanto en poder sacarlas. Aunque para el aprendizaje era lento, Armin y Mikasa intentaron enseñarle y el resultado fue el mismo… ¿acaso él era mal alumno o ellos eran malos profesores? A saber.

—Yo…

—Te aconsejo que busques un profesor particular, sería un fastidio dejar esta asignatura cuando estás en último curso, ¿no?

Eren miró como su profesor se dio la vuelta tras decir y eso y después desvió la vista hacia Hanji, quien se encogió de hombros. Eren sintió que su cabeza pesaba y la dejó caer hacia abajo, dando un suspiro de resignación… ya no había nada que hacer, suspendería matemáticas. Eren levantó la cabeza de repente, pensando en algo. Suspendería a no ser que…

El castaño se fue corriendo de allí no sin antes despedirse de Hanji y persiguió a su profesor, tenía que decirle algo.

—¡R-Rivaille-sensei!

El grito de Eren se escuchó por el pasillo del vacío instituto y este se detuvo ante la llamada. El castaño llegó junto a él y le miró fijamente.

—¿Hm?

—Am yo… —el menor se sonrojó levemente, ni sabía porque, tampoco es que fuera a pedirle algo indecente—. P-Por favor… ¡ayúdeme, sea mi profesor particular! ¡Tiene que ayudarme!

—¿Qué tengo que ayudarte? —preguntó Rivaille alzando una ceja, sin poder acabar de creer lo que oía—. ¿Y eso por qué? Arréglatelas, mocoso…

—Pero sensei… ¡usted es nuestro tutor! ¡Su obligación es ayudar a sus alumnos!—exclamó el chico mirándole con decisión. Los ojos de Rivaille se entrecerraron y pensó:

—_Oh… nada mal._

El maestro se dio la vuelta, haciendo que el castaño bajara la cabeza. Claro, era cierto… ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Qué su profesor le ayudaría dándole clases particulares? Claro que no.

—El lunes después de clase ven al despacho de profesores… allí te diré como serán las clases.

Eren sonrió al oír eso, no podía creer que su profesor accediera a enseñarle.

—¡G-Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Rivaille-sensei!

Rivaille siguió caminando hacia fuera del instituto con paso rápido. Su ceño iba ligeramente fruncido y se notaba molesto.

—_Mocoso… ¿por qué no puedo evitar ayudarte si no te conozco?_

…

Si Eren pensaba que su profesor sería benevolente en sus clases… estaba equivocado. Esa había sido otra prueba de que no lo conocía para nada. Incluso puede que fuera más duro que sus clases habituales, pero lo que era fijo es que las clases particulares eran una auténtica tortura.

Rivaille se encargaba de no dejarle ni respirar a la hora de sus clases particulares, llenándolo de ejercicios y explicaciones en todo momento. El primer día fue pasable, pero el segundo día ya parecía pasar a la ficción cuando su profesor trajo ejercicios típicos de la universidad para que él hiciera… fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

Eren pensó varias veces en suicidarse, quizás su profesor en realidad se lo agradecería, no tendría que malgastar su tiempo en enseñarle a un negado como él. Sin embargo…

—Nada mal, te salieron bien.

Las palabras de Rivaille hicieron que Eren levantara la vista, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Los ejercicios que me acabas de entregar que están bien. Los has hecho con las fórmulas que te pedían y diste con el resultado, te salieron bien —explicó Rivaille dándole una rápida mirada.

Eren se impresionó por lo que su profesor le dijo y puso una sonrisa que parecía ocupar todo su rostro.

—¿En serio? ¡¿Es de verdad?! —Eren estaba tan impresionado y feliz que no podía hacer otra cosa más que preguntarle para estar seguro. Rivaille resopló algo molesto y gruñó:

—¿Acaso crees que mentiría mocoso? Ahora no tengo que enseñarte más, se acabaron tus clases particulares.

Tras lo que dijo Rivaille, el corazón de Eren dio un brinco. Se quedó quieto y su sonrisa se borró cuando acabó de analizar las palabras de Rivaille. Su profesor le había enseñado a base de bien, tenía que admitirlo. Lo que Mikasa y Armin no lograron en año, Rivaille lo logró en tan solo cuatro meses… cuatro meses de tortura cierto, pero al fin y al cabo le habían servido.

—Oh m-muchas gracias por todo, Rivaille-sensei.

El mayor miró como el chico se daba la vuelta para salir del apartamento de su profesor y estudiar para los exámenes que se le vendrían dentro de unas semanas. Durante el tiempo que había estado en el instituto, había oído numerosas veces algo de que Eren podía ver el hilo rojo, pero no sabía si era verdad… él no creía el leyendas absurdas. Pero por alguna razón, esa vez tenía el presentimiento de que podía ser verdad.

—Oi Eren, quiero preguntarte algo —dijo Rivaille antes de que Eren se marchara—. ¿Qué eso de que puedes ver un hilo rojo?

El cuerpo de Eren se tensó en cuanto oyó la pregunta y sudó frío. Por un momento odió esa habilidad y a las personas que hablaban por hablar… ¿acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer que hablar de él y de su estúpida habilidad?

—Eh… ah… b-bueno… —balbuceó el chico bajando la mirada—. S-Sí que puedo, es una habilidad que tengo desde que nací. Lo único malo es que no puedo ver mi hilo rojo… —acabó diciendo por lo bajo.

—¿Y mi hilo rojo? ¿Puedes verlo?

Eren abrió los ojos impresionado y levantó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que Rivaille estaba demasiado cerca de él. El menor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo único que consiguió fue sonrojarse y abrir y cerrar la boca sin conseguir decir nada. Su respiración se aceleró y tragó saliva de nuevo… ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle?

—Yo… —susurró Eren, y antes de que Rivaille dijera nada, el menor salió corriendo del apartamento, dejando a un Rivaille sorprendido. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese niño?

Eren por su parte bajó corriendo las escaleras del edificio que correspondía al apartamento donde estaba su profesor y corrió todo lo que pudo hacia su casa, donde se encerró en su habitación, ignorando las llamadas de sus padres y de Mikasa. En ese momento quería estar solo.

El chico se apoyó en la puerta y resbaló, dejándose caer al suelo. En tan solo cuatro meses se había enamorado de su profesor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse precisamente de él?

…

Maldecía la suerte que tuvo en el momento de encontrarse con Rivaille. Eren ya estaba harto de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y, por supuesto, ya era molesta la manera en la que le miraba. Cuando se daba cuenta, estaba en medio de la clase sonriendo como una sonrisa boba de adolescente enamorada… era humillante. Y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, porque estaba realmente enamorado. ¿En esos cuatros meses no se había dado cuenta? Era vergonzoso.

—Eren, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Armin mirándole con preocupación, viendo como Eren se decaía por octava vez en clase de matemáticas. Desde hacía unas semanas su amigo estaba muy raro.

—Em, sí —contestó el castaño desviando la mirada—. Solo que estamos en los exámenes finales, espero que me salgan bien… ya quiero graduarme.

—Ah cierto. ¡Esforcémonos! —exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Eren le sonrió, pero por dentro lloraba a mares… ¿por qué le pasaba esto a él? El castaño dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su profesor, que permanecía tranquilo e impasible explicando a sus alumnos. Bajó la cabeza cuando recordó hace unas semanas como escapó de Rivaille y su pecho se encogió… era obvio que escaparía, un profesor como él jamás se fijaría en un alumno mediocre como él. Estaba clarísimo.

El timbre que sonó para anunciar el fin de las clases de ese día. Eren se levantó junto a Armin y miró disimuladamente hacia el asiento de delante de él. Mikasa no estaba. La chica había pillado un gran refriado y estaba en cama, eso sí… para hacer que se quedara había sido horrible. Ella quería ir a donde fuera Eren, eso estaba claro. Eren y sus padres no sabían ni como la habían convencido para que se quedara en cama. Eren suspiró al recordarlo.

—Jeager… tengo que hablar contigo.

Armin y Eren miraron hacia Rivaille en cuanto dijo eso y el castaño se tensó. ¿Qué es lo que querría?

—¿Eh? —preguntó el chico bastante consternado. Rivaille se acercó a ambos y los miró inexpresivamente, como siempre.

—Arlelt, sino te importa me gustaría que fuera a solas —comentó el profesor, el rubio se tensó y asintió, marchándose de allí y despidiéndose de Eren. El castaño sabía que no le iba a esperar, estaban con exámenes finales y tenía que ir a estudiar.

Eren observó a su profesor poco después de que Armin se marchara y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas del menor y desvió la mirada, incapaz de soportarla. Rivaille continuaba sin decir nada… un gran silencio incómodo que duró unos minutos se hizo presente, Eren sentía la necesidad de decir o hacer algo, como salir corriendo.

—Así que… —comenzó Rivaille, Eren le miró aún con un leve rubor en las mejillas—. ¿Por qué saliste corriendo aquel día? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Eren sintió que su pecho se encogía y miró hacia abajo, sin saber exactamente que responder. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿La verdad? Era lo más arriesgado y lo más estúpido que un alumno podía hacer… declararse a su profesor.

—Contesta —ordenó el mayor frunciendo el ceño, odiaba que lo tuvieran esperando sin decir nada. Eren se estremeció un poco y susurró:

—Yo no… —el chico estaba nervioso, no sabía ni que decir ni que pensar, tampoco que hacer con exactitud… la mirada de su profesor se clavaba hasta su interior, podía notarla.

—Dímelo ahora mismo, Eren —dijo firmemente Rivaille, entonces el castaño se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Su profesor le había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido o mocoso? Tragó saliva y lo miró. Lo amaba. Amaba a su profesor. Demasiado.

—Sensei… —susurró Eren—. Lo amo.

.

.

.

Rivaille permanecía asombrado por lo que acababa de oír, mirando a Eren como si hubiera descubierto la octava maravilla del mundo o le hubiese dicho que le habían salido dos cabezas.

Eren, por su parte, reaccionó ante sus propias palabras y se arrepintió al instante. Mierda, oh mierda… lo había dicho. Se lo había dicho y él lo único que debería haber hecho sería decirle cualquier excusa que pareciera creíble e irse. Pero no, tenía que ser tan estúpido como para llevarse por sus impulsos y arruinarlo todo.

La cara de Eren estaba completamente roja y unas lágrimas de vergüenza se asomaron en sus ojos, sin embargo no llegaron a caer. Bajó la cabeza y puso una mano sobre su cara, como intentando ocultarse.

—M-Me tengo que ir… —susurró el menor, dándose la vuelta para marcharse, pero de repente notó un agarre en el brazo, impidiéndose que se marchara. Antes de que se diera la vuelta, notó que tiraban de él y caía de espaldas sobre el escritorio del profesor—. D-Duele… —se quejó con los ojos cerrados, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

Cuando abrió los ojos puedo ver a su profesor encima de él, con su cuerpo pegado al de él. Un poderoso rubor rápidamente cubrió sus mejillas y miraba sorprendido a Rivaille. ¿Por qué estaban en esa posición tan vergonzosa?

—Mocoso… —gruñó Rivaille mirándole enfurecido—… parece que disfrutas torturándome. ¿Sabes las veces que imaginé con poseerte en estos cuatro meses? No tienes ni idea.

—Se… —Eren iba a decir algo, pero notó de repente como Rivaille le agarraba del cuello de la camisa y lo atraía hacia él, dándole un brusco beso en los labios.

Eren se quedó estático y sorprendido por eso, no se lo esperaba para nada. Soltó un pequeño jadeo al notar como Rivaille mordía su labio inferior, haciendo que él abriera la boca y la lengua del mayor se colara en su cavidad bucal. Eren se sobresaltó un poco al notar esa lengua moviéndose contra la de él, pero lo que más le sobresaltaba era la temperatura de su cuerpo, que subía a un ritmo magistral.

Eren intentó agarrase a algo, a cualquier cosa, sin embargo Rivaille le cogió de la muñecas y las aprisionó contra el escritorio, dejándolo totalmente expuesto hacia él. Cuando se separaron una pequeño hilo de saliva aún unían sus bocas y el rostro de Eren permanecía sonrojado y agitado.

Rivaille salió encima de su alumno y Eren se incorporó rápidamente, aún asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más al ver un brillante hilo rojo conectado desde el meñique de su profesor al suyo… estaba viendo su hilo rojo. ¿Por qué podía verlo ahora?

—Vete —dijo Rivaille seriamente—. Vete, lárgate ahora mismo…

Eren tragó saliva y miró a su profesor sintiendo como si su pecho estallara en mil pedazos.

—¿Sensei…?

—No quiero perder mi trabajo por salir con un alumno, así que vuelve cuando te hayas graduado… no quiero saber nada de ti estas semanas. Y más te vale que saques buenas notas —aclaró Rivaille, de espaldas a él.

A Eren le brillaron los ojos y dijo:

—¡Sí, me esforzaré!

Una minúscula sonrisa se formó en la boca de Rivaille, pero no dijo nada. Era mejor no decir nada. En realidad no quería reconocerlo… en esos cuatro meses que le estuvo enseñado, cada detalle del chico, cada sonrisa, cada mirada temerosa, cada rubor… ese niñato, ese mocoso lo había enamorado.

Y tras probar los labios de ese chico ahora seguro que no lo iba a dejar escapar… solo tenía que esperar unas cuantas semanas, solo eso.

…

El insistente timbre hizo que Rivaille se levantara y caminara hacia la puerta algo malhumorado. Sin duda mataría al idiota que se atrevía a armar tal escándalo. Cuando abrió con brusquedad la puerta, se quedó quito al ver que Eren Jeager estaba parado enfrente de su puerta, con una sonrisa.

Cierto, ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde aquello… Eren ya se había graduado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Rivaille, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Eren sonrió algo tímido y bajó la cabeza:

—No he quedado de primero pero… he quedado entre los diez mejores, soy el número seis.

Rivaille miró al chico y le cogió por el brazo, sorprendiendo al menor. El mayor cerró la puerta tras sí y arrastró a Eren hacia el interior, tumbándolo en el sofá y poniéndose encima de él.

—Espero que estés preparado por estas cuatro semanas de abstinencia, no tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado contenerme —susurró Rivaille acercándose al rostro de Eren, este no tardó en adquirir un ligero tono rojizo.

—Sensei…

—No, ya no lo soy.

Justo antes de que Rivaille le besara, vio perfectamente el hilo rojo que unía su mano con la de Rivaille, o, mejor dicho… su destino. Sonrió en medio del beso y correspondió con ansias. Seguía sin saber porque ahora podía ver su hilo rojo y antes no, pero no importaba… al menos estaba destinado a encontrarse con alguien y lo encontró por fin.

Al fin y al cabo, ver el hilo rojo del destino no era tan malo… al menos para Eren.

* * *

**Bueno, sé lo que me vais a decir, que seguramente un final muy apresurado y bueno... estaba apresurada! D: ya no sabía ni como acabarlo y es que hizo una historia que, a ver... es para más que un one-shot, con un two-shot o más capítulos estaría bien! XD pero bueno, aún así espero que haya gustado! :33**

**Sé que es largo, pero me salen así! xDD Lucy, Sarah, Miche, Shitsu y quien más sea a quien me haya faltado nombrar(?) espero que os haya gustado! :33 me intento de one-shot Riren! yey! xD**

**Ok~ me despido! XD sayo! :z**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
